In the prior art, a roof box having an electromotive opening/closing mechanism is discussed in Patent Document 1. The roof box discussed in Patent Document 1 has lock mechanisms on both longitudinal side faces. For this reason, as the opening/closing mechanism is operated after releasing any one of the lock mechanisms, the other lock mechanism not released serves as a hinge between a storage portion and an openable/closable cover for the opening/closing operation.